Tales from a TriBeCa Loft
by masterofsnark
Summary: a romantic night in with our favorite couple.


**Author's Note-** So I know it's been awhile and I apologize. But the inspiration for this hit me hard completely at random, and I felt like I couldn't keep this kind of amazing inspiration from you, my faithful readers who have waited so long... Let me know what you think... (note that this fic contains some material contributed by my good friend Pneumatic and is also dedicated to her for inspiring me to publish... please check out her amazing stories, they'll tug at your heartstrings)

* * *

Alex picked up the bottle of 35 year old Glenfiddich and poured it into the Swarovski crystal highball glasses she has purchased at the Macy's Christmas sale as she put her gold iPhone 6 Plus into the Bose docking station she'd bought on sale at Best Buy a week ago. She brought up the playlist labeled "jazz hands" and pushed shuffle. Immediately Dave Brubeck's seminal work Take Five started flowing through the speakers filling her TriBeCa loft with soothing music.

She sat down in her Eames chair, glass in hand stretching her long legs out in front of her staring out her bay windows at the city. She was dressed in a worn Black Flag t-shirt from Hot Topic, a nice pair of brand new Free People leather pants she'd picked up at Bloomingdales (where they were $10 cheaper than online) and her favorite Doc Martens, which she had shoplifted from Lord & Taylor when she had snuck in back when she was poor six months ago.

She settled in to wait. Wait for her lover to come to her when she got off her shift as a waitress at Aquavit. The Scandinavian themed restaurant had only garnered two stars in last years Michelin guide, and for good reason in Alex's opinion. The Prix Fixe menu was mediocre at best, and she had Icelandic cod wasn't caught by fishermen who followed proper wildlife sustainability guidelines, which clearly was not acceptable, no matter how much she enjoyed the organic garlic scapes that came as a garnish. In any case, her lover was hoping to move on to Jean-Georges (where Alex favored the Peekytoe crab dumpling and the wine list was longer than her toned, muscular legs) very soon. It a three star place and would be much more suitable for the doe eyed blonde, because Alex only accepted the best, even in her lovers' waitressing jobs.

Alex had a bottle of her lovers favorite wine (a 2013 chateau le tour Alex ordered specially from the specialty shop down the road) in a silver bucket at her side, ready for when the Scotch had run out. She smiled, thinking of Piper and how, when they'd first met, the naive young waitress had looked at her with such fascination.

* * *

 _Alex had been working at the Wal Mart for nearly a year when Piper walked in. She had started entry level, but had soon worked her way up into a janitorial position, where she pulled in six figures. The base salary was $25,000 a year, the rest she got because she could reach things on higher shelves and they didn't have to fetch a ladder. Piper was there doing a report on what it was like to be poor for her Sociology class. The blonde had never had much experience with poor people. Alex, having grown up poor with bad shoes and bad hair and thick, broken glasses, knew all about poor people. Because she had been one. Growing up. In her poor neighborhood. With her mother's broken down car._

 _She had once done manual labor, like a poor person, but never again. She would never be like the others ever. She wanted better. She had found Wal Mart. One day she might even be senior greeter, and then she'd crack $200k a year and never look back. Ever._

 _Alex had been reaching for something on a high shelf for one of the other clerks when Piper had walked down the aisle, muttering into her phone, her eyes darting furtively, "No mother... no I'm not going to leave here! I don't care if you don't think it's appropriate for a Fall River Chapman to be seen in a place like this! I'm going to go my own way! Don't tell me about Cal and his perfect grades and the way he wants to be an accountant when he grows up! Cal can be conventional if he wants but I'm a... a gosh darn rebel gosh darn it!"_

 _She was so engaged in her conversation that she hadn't noticed the tall brunette with the smirk and the tattoos until she ran straight into her, dropping her phone. The Galaxy Note 7 in its hot pink case with a Gloria Steinem quote on it burst into flames on impact but Piper didn't notice that or her mother's horrified squeak at being cut off because she had at that moment viridian met chartreuse and nothing else in the world mattered, not the rows upon rows of Diet Hamburger Helper that surrounded them, not the fact that that phone had had all her Spotify playlists saved on it, as well as her Netflix queue and all her Snapchat contacts... nothing but the well muscled raven haired temptress standing before her holding four cans of Jolly Green Giant mixed vegetables in one sprawling hand._

 _Alex's eyes raked up and down Piper in a way that would have been cause for a call to the police if she'd been a man and then said, "Hey sweetcheeks... you don't have much of a rack but your eyes are nice... I'm on break in 15 minutes and there's a pretty secluded storage room back near the moldy mop buckets..."_

 _The panther haired vixen's voice was pure sex and Piper felt her down there areas stirring in a way that no one, especially not her dumpy boyfriend Larry, could have inspired... but she was confused. In all her 18, the last two spent at an all girls' college, Piper had never known that another woman could make her feel this way... how was it done? Did they have tools of some sort? Perhaps they used root vegetables? The other woman's eyes were still on her, clearly mentally undressing her as the smirk intensified. "Ummm... I mean... it would be nice... to do... sex... stuff... with you... maybe... but I didn't... I didn't know women could feel this way about each other... I've read about it in my Women's Studies classes but I thought that was all made up..."_

 _"Oh I can help you out with women's studies, precious..." the other woman's smirk went into overdrive... and it was then that Piper knew she was in love..._

* * *

Alex sighed happily as she thought back on that first meeting. How blissful it had been making Piper come four times in 5 minutes in the backroom, then holding her gently for the rest of her 15 minute break. They'd both known how special it was because the sex had been so fast they'd barely noticed it. Her golden haired fawn had texted her boyfriend to break up with him by the time Alex was shelving cereal boxes again. They'd been living together a month later, had been engaged a week after that, and now on their six month anniversary, they were on their second round of IVF. Alex was sure she couldn't be any happier if she tried.

when Piper walked in she set her keys on the Amish made side table they'd picked out together at the farmer's market in SoHo right after she'd first moved in. She hung up her Donna Karan raincoat on the hook by the door and walked towards the kitchen where she took out her $2500 in tips for the evening and set it on the marble countertop. She heard the dulcet tones of Alex's favorite playlist (Jazz Hands... her lover was so clever... Piper didn't know how she did it) and turned towards the living room... where Alex sat, naked, her muscled thighs spread...

"Hey baby... thought we could tape it tonight... what do you think?"

Piper half smiled... she had no idea how she had gone from not knowing that two women could even perform the physical act of love to being with this gorgeous onyx tressed Valkyrie of a woman who had made her feel things no one else could even dream of ever making any person feel in the history of all the universe including the future (because time as a flat circle, as she had learned in her theoretical physics class during a guest lecture from famed scientist and media figure Neil DeGrasse Tyson, even though she wasn't sure she agreed with him declaring that pluto wasn't a planet...)

All thoughts of famed physicists left her head as she thought of some other orbs she'd rather be involved with. She pulled out her silver iPhone 6s (she'd gotten the more dainty phone because Alex's hands were much larger being as how she was so muscular) and grinned, "Let me just set up the phone babe..."

* * *

"Oh shoot, I forget to press record on the iPhone 6s, I've still got to transfer the data from my other phone yet, hold on a sec, just keep your leg there...aaaaaand action!"

"I'll only be a sec...oh wait, Pipes, have you seen the charger? It was plugged in to the socket by the tv? Huh? Oh the study! Yeah I'll check...yeah babe, you're right," Alex was always amazed at how her lover knew where everything was. "Babe, I didn't know you'd bought some new Beats headphones? Ok...now let's just plug this baby in and...yeah, let's turn this shit right up..."

The presence of the camera made it all so much better. After 5 minutes, Piper had cum 3 times, "ugh oh I'm cumming Al" she said, grasping a handful of her lover's brunette hair'.

After sex, the women discussed the abolishment of the slave trade and the moral and socio economic impact of blood diamonds as they sipped Bollinger Rose. The vintage was the same year as Piper's high school graduation.

It was a wonderful night... and Piper knew that nothing could ever happen that would ever ever cause her to break up with Alex because they were meant to be together. Soulmates who would never dream of hurting one another. This was truly true love.

* * *

 **Author's Note at the Bottom** \- Hope you enjoyed. Reviews welcome. Only don't say mean things it will make me sad... (just kidding, fire away... having posted this on a public forum, I know that there may be people who don't like it and you can feel free to let me know! :)


End file.
